Two Years On: Dancing
by edwalk86
Summary: Set two years on from the current anime, see where the characters of Naruto are now. This is a repost of chapter 1 from a short series of stories I did. Sometimes fun, sometimes sad. Konohamaru/Hanabi.


This is a repost of a chapter for my story Two Years On. I'm going to be posting the separate chapters in their own categories, after I do some revision on them. I'm doing this so I can apply a critical eye on my past work before starting a new story.

"Speaking current tense"

_"Speaking past tense"_

_Thinking current tense_

This is fanfic. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Two Years On - Dancing

Konohamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Every couple of seconds he would quickly steal a glance to his right, only to avert his eyes when the object of his attention would look back at him.

_Damn she's so beautiful._ That thought dominated Konohamaru's mind as he stood beside his brother, Naruto, who was currently looking into the eyes of his true love, Hinata, standing atop a raised platform in front of friends and family from all around the country.

Looking at Hinata, Konohamaru could only describe her as a goddess, because there was nothing else he could compare her too. Standing there exchanging rings with Naruto, Hinata was a vision of perfection. And it didn't help matters that the kimono she was wearing accentuated all the curves of her body, flaunting her flawless perfection to everyone present at the wedding.

And yet while this goddess stood before him, every man and woman in the crowd unable to turn away from her beauty as she wed the man of her dreams, Konohamaru found himself once again looking to his right at the person who had caught his attention. And then just as quickly he turned away.

When he was asked by Naruto to be his best man, Konohamaru was shocked. Out of all the people he called family, Naruto had chosen him. He was initially excited to be part of the biggest wedding in the history of Konoha, but soon found himself regretting his decision. He just had no idea how much work was involved. It was all worth it though, because of the person to his right.

Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata had asked her sister to be her maid of honour, and although she was against the idea, Hinata had worn down her sisters resolve, till Hanabi accepted. Konohamaru now knew what a goddess was thanks to Hinata, but unlike everyone else present, he couldn't help but keep looking to his right.

Hanabi, like her sister, had flawless skin, beautiful long hair, and though not as developed as her sister, the body of a goddess in the making. At least that was Konoharmaru's opinion.

_A few more years will correct that._ Konohamaru thought as he once again eyed the younger sister up and down, his eyes travelling along the curve of her hip as it went down along her long legs. Focusing again on the couple in front of him, Konohamaru soon found the ceremony ending, people cheering as the newlyweds moved down the aisle, and on into the reception area as the festivities started.

Over the years, Konohamaru had grown into a handsome young man, his boyish good looks attracting as many female admirers as did his physique, so as the party picked up, he was only too willing to oblige all the women who swarmed him asking for a dance. And while this would have had the young man bouncing off the wall from all the attention, he found that he wasn't enjoying things as much as he usually would. So when the music finished and he escorted his current partner off the dance floor, Konohamaru quietly made his way over to a table for a rest, much to his admirer's disappointment. He wasn't left alone for too long however.

"What's the matter Konohamaru? The party's just getting started and there seems to be many girls willing to have some fun with you. Usually you'd be unstoppable by now." Naruto said as he sat in a chair next to Konohamaru, his left arm resting on the table as he turned his gaze back to his wife who was now dancing with her father.

"It's nothing Naurto, just having a rest." Replying as casually as possible, Konohamaru once again found his gaze drifting to the younger of the Hyuuga sisters as she danced with her cousin Neji.

"Nothing, eh? She doesn't look like nothing to me." Quickly turning to face his brother, Konohamaru found Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Before you deny it, listen to what I have to say. An old man once told me that life's too short, especially for a ninja. So when you find something, or someone, that makes your life happier, don't hesitate. Just go for it." Standing up, Naruto started walking back onto the dance floor when he stopped and turned back to Konohamaru.

"After all, the worst that can happen is she kicks your ass." Chuckling to himself, Naruto rejoined Hinata as the music picked up in tempo.

Stunned from Naruto's advice, Konohamaru didn't notice the other person beside him until she spoke. "What did he mean by that?" Turning to the source of the voice, Konohamaru now found Hanabi sitting in a chair at his table.

Shocked from her close proximity, Konohamaru quickly thought of a response. "O-Oh, nothing. Naruto just thinks he knows better now that he's married." Watching the girl beside, Konohamaru waited for some form of response, but not quite the response he got.

"Can you please stop doing that? It's annoying."

"W-What?"

"Can you please stop staring at me. It's annoying." Hanabi repeated as she looked at Konohamaru.

Blushing from being caught, Konohamaru turned his gaze downwards. "Sorry."

"So you should be. After all, it's not appropriate, nor dignified."

Sitting there, unable to look at the girl beside him, Konohamaru waited for Hanabi to leave as the minutes ticked by. When said girl sighed though, he was quickly paying attention again.

"So... are you going to ask me for a dance?"

Unable to believe his ears, Konohamaru turned to the girl beside him. He couldn't have heard right. "Sorry, but what was that?"

Sighing rather loudly this time, Hanabi turned to face Konohamaru. "I said, are you going to ask me for a dance, because if you are not then I'm leaving."

He couldn't have heard that right. Hyuuga Hanabi just asked him if he was going to ask her for a dance. Konohamaru couldn't believe his ears.

Sighing a third time at the blank look on Konohamaru's face, Hanabi stood up. "Right, I'm leaving."

Reacting before he could think, Konohamaru was up, grabbing Hanabi's left arm to halt her progress. "Wait." Releasing his grip on her arm as she turned to face him, Konohamaru extended his right hand_. It's now or never._ "Could I have this dance?"

Placing her hand in his, Hanabi smiled. "Sure."

Walking out onto the dance floor, Konohamaru found himself having fun again as he danced with Hanabi, while a certain blond shared a knowing look with his wife.

* * *

Reviews, comments, error correction welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
